The invention relates to a method for producing a shaft and to a device containing such a shaft [as generically defined by the preambles to the independent claims].
With German Utility Model GM 297 02 525.2, a device has become known that is used for instance for displacing windows, sliding roofs, or seats. The object of this teaching is to avoid unwanted longitudinal play of an armature shaft, by means of a rubber insulator attached to the face end. A worm is pressed onto the armature shaft and transmits the torque of the electric motor to the worm wheel. The forward end of the armature shaft is guided in a rotary bearing receiving bush. This prevents the worm from deviating radially and thereby interfering with the meshing of the worm and wheel or destroying teeth. This is especially important when strong radial forces occur between the worm and the worm wheel, especially whenever the adjusting part runs up against a stop. From a production standpoint, pressing the completed worm onto the armature shaft is a very complicated and expensive process. Directly rolling the worm onto the armature shaft, conversely, is much less expensive. Then, however, the process creates a lengthy trailing region of the worm that can be used for neither transmitting force to the worm wheel nor bearing the armature shaft. As a result, especially in applications in which there is little installation space available, the end of the armature shaft can no longer be braced, or else complicated production processes are required to achieve such a support.